memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Jupiter-station-insignia.JPG Image:Jupiter-station-insignia.JPG :Poor quality image and I'm pretty sure it's taken from the Star Trek Sticker Book. Deevolution 21:57, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :*'delete' or replace with a screencap of the symbol if possible . -- Captain M.K.B. 15:43, 1 February 2007 (UTC) *'Replace then delete.' AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:VulcanCapital2.jpg ;Image:VulcanCapital2.jpg : There are two images of the Vulcan capital city where, I think, one would suffice. The other one is Image:VulcanCapital.jpg. Of those two, I decided to bring this one up for deletion, because it is of lesser quality and at the moment only used on Vulcan (planet) (where a dozen images are too much already). I don't care about the exact image used. If this shot is considered better than the other, it can be uploaded using the other filename. -- Cid Highwind 16:34, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Neutral.'Are we sure they're the same city? I don't remember the one from "Home" being identified as the capital, it was just an establishing shot for T'Les's house. - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::'Keep and Rename. Shows "residential" Vulcan, which we haven't seen elsewhere. - AJ Halliwell 17:47, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Keep, as we never found out if T'Les lives in the capital or not, and besides, what's the problem with having both images? Now that TOS Vulcan is changed in the remastered episodes, why not keep the images to compare? And if you want one of them in a larger size, tell me and I'll upload a larger version. --Jörg 17:19, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Hmm... If we can't even be sure that both images show the capital city, more reason to delete one of them. An image not showing the Vulcan capital shouldn't have a filename "VulcanCapital*.jpg" ;) -- Cid Highwind 23:28, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, and then it should be re-uploaded as "Vulcan at dawn.jpg" or something similar. Seriously, I don't see why we have to loose one of the images. They are quite different and distinct. --Jörg 07:52, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Basically, the whole story ist this: #I checked the article Vulcan, and found a bunch of images in an ugly sidebar table, also too much for the amount of text in the article. #Two of those images were apparently showing the Vulcan capital city. One of them also in use on another page, the other one just this page. #So, while rearranging images on the page, I decided to remove what I thought was a duplicate, and bring the then-orphaned image up for deletion. In the end, if the second image is not the Vulcan capital, and we have a place to put that image, of course it can be uploaded again. However, I think that the article "Vulcan" can not be this place, because I already had to temporarily move 9-10 images to a gallery at the end of the article since they had no real place in the article. :) -- Cid Highwind 17:38, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::On that note, some of those images really don't need to be there. Earth doesn't have an image of every landmark and city we've seen on it, why should Vulcan? Most of them have articles of their own, linked to in the article. - AJ Halliwell 17:47, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Marco Palmieri.jpg ;Image:Marco Palmieri.jpg: As per Talk:Marco Palmieri – it was decided that, while the page should not be deleted, removing the image would be a reasonable alternative... a compromise, if you will, though I don't think we ever found out Palmieri's response to this outcome. --From Andoria with Love 05:23, 10 March 2007 (UTC) * Keep. Paramout property, no different from any other screencap imo. Though I would still be interested in his original reasoning. - AJ Halliwell 19:56, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Entshuttlepjem.jpg this is not a screen capture, it's from the ships of the line calendar, 2003 i think. there are no corresponding effects in the episode "The Andorian Incident" - not "Shadows of P'Jem" as is cited - so i suggest deletion. Deevolution 23:22, 19 March 2007 (UTC) *AAAAH!! MOTHERLAND!! (don't ask) Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:28, 19 March 2007 (UTC) *... but I am le tired... **well, have a nap.. zen FIRE ZE MISSILES!!!1! (at this image) -- Captain M.K.B. 23:31, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ***Launch all TCT! For great justice! You heard me! Deleteth! - Enzo Aquarius 23:33, 19 March 2007 (UTC) * Just a general reminder to all, as I have noticed one or the other requirements for items posted here have not been fulfilled: Please remember to orphan images that are being considered for deletion, and as well, add a the template to the image. --Alan del Beccio 08:06, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Image:Niners-patch.jpg this is cited as being from star trek fact files. it's also the wrong color... Deevolution 01:04, 23 March 2007 (UTC) : Can we replace this with some sort of screencap? --Alan del Beccio 20:41, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::pretty sure there aren't any decent shots of the logo in the episode. Deevolution 01:22, 26 March 2007 (UTC) * Just a general reminder to all, as I have noticed one or the other requirements for items posted here have not been fulfilled: Please remember to orphan images that are being considered for deletion, and as well, add a the template to the image. --Alan del Beccio 08:06, 12 April 2007 (UTC) image duplicates Image:StarfleetAcademyLogo.jpg is an inferior duplicate of Image:Starfleet Academy logo 2372.png - Deevolution 01:22, 26 March 2007 (UTC) * Delete both Starfleet Academy logos and get Shisma's much better one from MA/de. ;) * Delete the inferior academy logo. -- Sulfur 01:27, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Kwan.jpg is an official episode photo, essentially the same as Image:Daniel Kwan.jpg, but since this was a minor character, is seems unnecessary to have both of these. Deevolution 02:10, 26 March 2007 (UTC) * Keep both Kwans, one is the mugshot used in the Daniel Kwan article, one is the more dramaitic episode image for . This was already decided once before. -- * Delete "StarfleetAcademyLogo". Keep the first Kwan, replace the second one cause it's kind of low quality and a publicity photo. - AJ Halliwell 14:35, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Just a general reminder to all, as I have noticed one or the other requirements for items posted here have not been fulfilled: Please remember to orphan images that are being considered for deletion, and as well, add a the template to the image. --Alan del Beccio 08:06, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Image:Columbia in desert.jpg as neato as it is...this comes from the ships of the line calendar, which is copyrighted, no? Deevolution 04:53, 30 March 2007 (UTC) * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 14:35, 10 April 2007 (UTC) * Just a general reminder to all, as I have noticed one or the other requirements for items posted here have not been fulfilled: Please remember to orphan images that are being considered for deletion, and as well, add a the template to the image. --Alan del Beccio 08:06, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Romulanhand.jpg ;Image:Romulanhand.jpg Personal use image. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:39, 5 April 2007 (UTC) * Delete. Although, I suppose it could be used for the thaloron device... - AJ Halliwell 14:35, 10 April 2007 (UTC) * Keep, possibly rename - we have no images of this device based on some simple searches of topics and images. --Alan del Beccio 03:51, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Image:NX class mess hall.jpg & Image:NX-01 mess hall.jpg ...don't necessarily need to be deleted, but are essentially the same and could be consolidated into one img. Deevolution 23:56, 7 April 2007 (UTC) * This is where the template comes in handy. --Alan del Beccio 08:06, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Unused images * Image:Flagadmiral.JPG * Image:SpockSalute.JPG * Image:Kate-Trek Life.JPG‎ * Image:CC some rights reserved.svg * Image:Merge-arrows.gif * Image:Oldship2.gif‎ Of various degrees of uselessness. --Alan del Beccio 07:57, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Image:Suliban doctor.jpg poor quality duplicate of Image:Suliban Doctor.jpg. Deevolution 03:36, 21 April 2007 (UTC) early T'Pol images Found on talk:T'Pol, these images Image:Tpoloriginallook.jpg and Image:TpoloriginallookA.JPG seem to be inferior to Image:TPol - early pilot haircut.jpg, which appears in a couple articles. --Alan del Beccio 03:39, 23 April 2007 (UTC) talk page images Used on talk pages, may or may not still be necessary. --Alan del Beccio 04:30, 24 April 2007 (UTC) * Image:Miranda Nav Deflectors.jpg * Image:Eq2.jpg * Image:Eq1.jpg‎ * Image:Comet jimmy.JPG Image:CaptainApril2.jpg ;Image:CaptainApril2.jpg: This image never appeared on-screen and is a possible copyright violation given that it comes from the Star Trek Chronology or some other copyrighted source. --From Andoria with Love 03:33, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::I can't recall exactly where it came from. I know there's a black and white photo in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, but, this colourized photo (which is actually that of Gene Roddenberry) should be all right. Besides, it better shows what Robert April would have looked like in live-action, rather than the TAS cartoon image. Furthermore, it's use in the article Star Trek is... better articulates the article than the TAS image would. Kyle C. Haight 13:03, 25 April 2007 (UTC)